


In My Dreams

by angelsoutofhaze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsoutofhaze/pseuds/angelsoutofhaze
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #78: Last Day of School





	In My Dreams

"Here you go, don't open it till you get home," Louis said with a wink.

"What? Why? " Harry asked closing his yearbook.

"Just trust me," he smiled flirtatiously.

And well, when your crush tells you to do something, you don't question it.

-

On the bus ride home after the last day of school, Harry couldn't resist so he flipped through the pages in the back till he found where Louis had written in it.

_Hey H, I just wanna say I think you’re such a cool person and really cute. Do you wanna hang out sometime this summer? KIT 212-956-9383_


End file.
